Un camino que descubrir
by I Nameless
Summary: Naruto, rechazado por su aldea, se convirtio en un joven sin interes por los demas. Sin metas ni sueños que seguir ¿podrá hallar alguna razon en su vida, podran ser sus compañeros de equipo lo suficientemente importantes para hacerlo cambiar y salir de la oscuridad? Sakura mas madura y concentrada en sus metas, Sasuke mas sociable y despreocupado.


_Cuando está así significa que alguien está pensando_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿por donde comenzar la historia? Algo de contexto nunca está de mas, así que arranquemos por ahí.<strong>

Konoha es una de las cinco grandes Aldeas Ninja y fue fundada hace mas de un siglo por el legendario Hashirama Senju . Un hombre que experimentó el sufrimiento de la interminable guerra entre clanes, un conflicto que llevaba a la muerte a hombres y niños por igual, y decidió ponerle fin. Así es como se fundó Konoha, la primera gran aldea ninja, que unificó los clanes rivales en un mismo hogar trayendo paz y estabilidad.  
>Ahora pasemos a la historia que nos ocupa. Esta comenzaría por cierto niño llamado... no! esperen. Hay otra cosa más que decir antes de comenzar y se remonta a 12 años antes del inicio de nuestra historia. Un suceso único en los anales de Konoha, lamentablemente no uno feliz. Es la noche en que el Zorro demonio de Nueve Colas atacó la Aldea.<br>¿Qué es eso, se preguntan? Una criatura legendaria, capaz de provocar huracanes y aplastar montañas con el movimiento de sus colas, de esos monstruos con que los padres asustaban a sus hijos para que cepillen sus dientes y se duerman temprano.  
>Como sea, el ataque. El Zorro se apareció en la Aldea, y como deben imaginarse no para hacer amigos. Incontables niños, hombres y mujeres perdieron sus vidas ante la ira de la bestia, padres, madres, esposos y esposas, hermanos, hijos. Pero, un héroe, precisamente el Cuarto Hokage, lider de la Aldea en ese momento detuvo a la terrible bestia, pero ello le costo su propia vida...<br>Pero hay un pequeño detalle que no todos saben. El Zorro es un ser demasiado poderoso para ser destruido, incluso por alguien tan destacable como el Cuarto Hokage. No, no asesino a la bestia, sino que a cambio de su propia vida selló al monstruo en el cuerpo de un bebé recién nacido esa misma noche precisamente... _  
><em>Y trece años después es donde comienza nuestra historia. La historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el niño que mantenía al temible Zorro encerrado. Ese niño debe ser un héroe, pensarán ustedes. Pero la verdad es que no, ni remotamente cerca.  
>La gente puede ser... difícil, digamoslo así. El daño que el Zorro causó, y las vidas que se llevó no fueron olvidados. Y, como este ya no estaba, o mejor dicho, ahora estaba en Naruto a que adivinan quien cargó con la culpa. Si <em>,<em> así es, Naruto fue odiado desde el día que nació por todos los habitantes de la Aldea, bueno, quizá no todos, digamos un 98%, con un 1,9% de indiferencia y un 0,1% de personas que simpatizaban con él. El pequeño huerfano creció y vivió mucho tiempo como un marginado, bajo las constantes amenazas y miradas despectivas de la población.  
>Esas cosas no se pueden ignorar fácilmente, así que el pequeño Naruto tuvo una vida difícil y dolorosa. Sin padres, sin amigos, completamente solo frente al rencor de una Aldea que lo veía como un monstruo.<br>A la edad de 13 años ya se había acostumbrado a esa existencia como deben suponer. Pero era alguien fuerte, y como tal no se dejo caer en la desesperación. Como tantos miles decidió convertirse en ninja, aunque digamos que no deslumbraba con su talento... Sus compañeros de academia no simpatizaban mucho con el, el odio que los adultos le tenían, había causado que sus hijos lo evitaran, y no le dieran importancia. Era un marginado.  
>¿Pero, qué clase de persona era este Naruto? Bueno, para dar una imágen precisa un muchacho de cabello rubio y alborotado y ojos azules intensos. Su rasgo mas curioso eran tres curiosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. Sobre cómo era... pues, como deben suponer sus experiencias lo marcaron profundamente. Pero aun así, era distinto de lo que supondrían. Era alguien muy dinámico, un revoltoso y escandaloso por completo. Un bandalo, como lo llamaban, que se la pasaba cometiendo fechorías y burlándose de los demás. Era un rebelde, si. Pero, como imaginan, había mucho mas en el que ese caparazón que había construido alrededor de él.<br>Entonces, comenzemos de una vez:_  
><em>

- Jeje, me quedo genial, creo que es el mejor hasta ahora, si señor - Nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki era quien se felicitaba a sí mismo ¿por qué? El rubio estaba admirando su última "gran obra". Un "autorretrato" que había pintado con aerosol en la pared de algún edificio - Logré captar mi asombrosa personalidad - Se sacudió las manos mientras se elogiaba. Cualquiera pensaría que lo había dibujado un infante en el jardín, pero Naruto estaba muy satisfecho - A propósito que hora será? Creo que debería estar en clase a estas horas. Je, seguro que Iruka me patea el culo esta vez

Un hombre se asomó de repente al escuchar el alboroto y vió al joven artista. Con un gran enojo le gritó - ¡Hey, mocoso de mierda ya te había dicho que no pintes mis paredes! Espantas a mis clientes con tus garabatos horribles! - Naruto solo se reía - ¡Oye Jin, ven aquí, la paria lo hizo otra vez! - Imaginen, el enojo del hombre se multiplico al ver que se trataba del chico demonio

- Jaja, cierra el pico viejo idiota. Tu solo estas celoso por que jamás podrás hacer algo tan genial - Se burló el joven mientras reía escandalosamente

- Esta vez vas a ver pendejo, no te salvas - A Naruto no le alcanzaba el tiempo para contar cuantas veces había escuchado eso. Así que solo se encogió de hombros y continuo burlándose

- Jaja, intenta atraparme nomás estúpido - Se dió a la fuga entonces, pero se aseguró de mostrarle su dedo mayor antes, por supuesto

Así comenzaba el joven Uzumaki sus días usualmente. Montando algún escándalo y siendo perseguido por un grupo enfadado de personas que querían hacerle pagar. Hey, si lo iban a odiar de todos modos al menos les daría un buen motivo. Y el divertirse con eso era un bono extra.  
>Así que, Naruto corría a gran velocidad por la Aldea, saltando, rebotando, esquivando, y si podía, tomando algo en el camino. Alguna cosa de comer, o lo que se le pusiera a mano. Si, era habilidoso en el arte de hurtar.<br>Llegó a la Academia, la institución donde los jovenes se forman para convertirse en ninjas. O sea, en una Aldea Ninja, eso es un lugar mucho muy importante. Los ninjas son la fuerza que mantiene en pie a la Aldea, son armas al servicio de proteger y mantener a Konoha. El camino para ser un verdadero ninja es duro y peligroso, está lleno de obstáculos y trabajo duro, y son pocos quienes llegan a completarlo, siquiera a llegar a la mitad, algunos incluso perecen desde el inicio. Si, la vida de un ninja es dura.  
>Dentro del salón se hallaba el sensei Iruka Umino. Un ninja de rango Chunin que ejercía como profesor de la Academia. Ya de esto tenía un tiempo largo y la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien.<br>Iruka era una persona amable, aunque se tomaba su trabajo estrictamente, como buen profesor. Dato importante, perdió a sus padres durante el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas, o sea, fueron asesinados por este.  
>El sensei estaba ocupado en su sermón, cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del aula. Dió un profundo suspiro, sabía perfectamente quien era - Adelante Naruto - Ordenó con una voz severa<p>

La puerta se abrió dando paso al joven rubio que lo miró con su normal expresión alegre, pero que denotaba que le importaba un comino todo - Hey sensei ¿como sabía que era yo? - Preguntó animadamente mientras se metió al salón

Iruka se tomo un pequeño segundo para calmarse y respondió - Por que tu eres el único que siempre llega tarde - Le recordó con enojo, pero sabía que era inútil. Naruto solo respondió con una broma y una disculpa falsa, (su favorita era que se había descompuesto su despertador) y ,con sus manos en los bolsillos, procedió a tomar asiento al fondo.

El resto de los alumnos lo miraba, algunos con un evidente disgusto, otros pensando "que idiota", otros pensando que era un creído. En fin, no tenía demasiados seguidores.  
>Iruka continuó con la clase - Bien chicos, como les decía: La aldea fue fundada hace... - Instruía a los estudiantes en la historia de Konoha, pero eso ya lo contamos, así que sigamos.<p>

Naruto no solía prestar atención, en especial en este tipo de clases donde lo único que hacían era hablar y hablar. Así que de vez en cuando se quedaba dormido, o se ponía a pensar en otras cosas. A veces se ponía a observar a sus compañeros un momento, y reflexionar sobre ellos. Muchas veces su conclusión era "que idiotas". Muchos de ellos eran miembros de clanes reconocidos, o de familias con ninjas de renombre, y ya por eso se creían ser ninjas. Aunque aún no habían tenido ni una batalla real.  
>Bueno, no es que Naruto hubiera tenido algún combate así, pero podía decirse que su vida era una lucha diaria. Y por demás, se metía en constantes peleas, y eran en serio.<br>Iruka había finalizado su exposición, ahora continuaba otra parte de la clase - Muy bien muchachos, es hora de la práctica. Como bien saben, el exámen de graduación es mañana, así que este sera nuestro último entrenamiento, esfuerzense - Los alentó con ánimo. Este grupo había sido especialmente valioso para él ya que muchos de los alumnos prometían ser muy buenos y talentosos ninjas, pero sobre todo se preocupaba por cierto estudiante problemático. Esperaba que aprobara el exámen, pero eso significaba que su vida como ninja iniciaría, e Iruka sabía que sería especialmente difícil para el.

Todos salieron al campo de entrenamiento detrás del edificio. Los ejercicios eran casi siempre de práctica de puntería y combates amistosos, y esta vez no sería distinto. Separaba la clase en grupos y los hacía practicar lanzamientos de shuriken y kunais, una habilidad básica para un ninja.

El grupo de Naruto estaba formado por un muchacho pedante que no le caía bien, un par de chicas boconas, y Sakura Haruno. Una curiosa niña que tenía el cabello rosado, por mas extraño que sonase, y ojos de un intenso verde. Era una de las estudiantes mas destacadas en cuanto a su conocimiento, la primera de hecho. Siempre pasaba cada exámen con una nota perfecta. A Naruto no le caía tan mal, era estricta y algo rigida, pero al menos no era como el resto. Ella no era miembro de ningún clan de renombre, ni provenía de una familia de ninjas, así que tenían eso en común. Era hija de civiles y esa era la principal razón por la que se esforzaba tanto, para probar que valía tanto como cualquier otro ninja, y por eso la respetaba. Y ella... bueno, le tenia paciencia. No lo odiaba per se, pero la actitud desinteresada y rebelde de Naruto no era de su agrado tampoco.  
>Iruka les ordenó comenzar y los grupos se separaron, el objetivo era conseguir tantos puntos como sean posibles. La idea del ejercicio era que el trabajo en equipo los impulsara a intentar hacerlo mejor para no defraudar a sus compañeros, pero muchos estudiantes solo pensaban en lucirse, y a otros no les importaba demasiado.<p>

El grupo de Naruto ya estaba discutiendo - Bien, espero que no arruines esto - El muchacho se dirigía a Naruto con prepotencia, apoyado por las otras dos estudiantes, que lo miraban severamente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza - Bueno, cuanto mas les moleste mejor, asi que podría hacer justamente eso - Respondió sin importancia mirandolo inexpresivamente. El muchacho se enfureció y estaba por responderle, pero otra voz hablo en su lugar

- Naruto, al menos hazlo lo mejor que puedas - Le pidió la pelirosa, algo seria, pero con la intencion clara de calmar los animos y evitar una pelea. Naruto acepto sin importancia, replicandole con un "lo que sea"

El entrenamiento había terminado. Naruto acerto algunos lanzamientos, pero nada destacable, no es como si se lo hubiera tomado tan en serio tampoco. Como había dicho, cunato mas pudiera fastidiar a los demás mejor, y lo decía en serio.  
>Sus compañeros de grupo se quejaron, pero el solo los mandó a "otra parte", por así decirlo. Sakura sabía que no había mucho caso en enojarse con él, así que no le dijo nada. Sabía que el rubio solo diría algo con indiferencia, o alguna broma, o cualquier cosa que no significaba nada.<br>Ahora pasarían a los combates de entrenamiento. Iruka seleccionaba al azar los nombres de los alumnos escritos y ellos luchaban.

- Bien muchachos, ya saben las reglas. Es solo una pelea amistosa, no habra Ninjutsu ni usaran fuerza letal. Tiempo limite de 5 minutos, si no lográn vencer a su rival en se tiempo yo decidiré al ganador - Ya habiendo explicado las reglas del ejercicio, dió comienzo.

Primero salieron dos chicos, no fue un combate muy espectacular. Ambos sabían pelear bien, pero no se tomaban demasiados atrevimientos y quedo en un empate - Pff, aburrido - Fue el veredicto de Naruto. Luego siguieron dos niñas, una de ellas domino a la otra con facilidad y el combate acabo antes de tiempo. La vencedora fue Ino, del clan Yamanaka. O de acuerdo a Naruto, un pedante saco de hormonas, aunque no estaba mal, si entienden lo que digo. Los combates siguieron, golpe tras golpe, llego el turno de Sakura y esta terminó venciendo a un muchacho, aunque por desición de Iruka.  
>El siguiente enfrentamiento fue antecedido por una ola de exclamaciones de emoción y un coro de alabanzas femeninas. Si, era el turno de Sasuke Uchiha, o el geniecito, como Naruto le decía ¿Quien era este chico? El muchacho mas cool, con el cabello mas negro, los ojos mas penetrantes, el rostro mas apuesto, y el atractivo mas misterioso de todos, como lo describían las chicas. Por supuesto que era misterioso, el idiota no dice dos palabras, opinaba Naruto. Yendo al punto, Sasuke era el novato del año, el alumno mas talentoso y mas prometedor de todos. Era apodado un genio, y era miembro del mas poderoso clan de la Aldea, el clan Uchiha. Aunque de este clan, el era el único miembro vivo... pero esa eso otra historia que ahora no voy a contar.<em><br>_Como decía, era el turno de Sasuke. Su oponente era un muchacho llamado Kiba Inuzuka, alguien tan ruidoso como el propio Naruto, aunque a años de ser tan genial como él, claro. El castaño esaba determinado a no perder, aunque todos sabían como iba a terminar la cosa. En efecto, tras un despliegue que todos calificaron como increíble, y las chicas como super cool, el pelinegro acabo con su oponente en 1 minuto.  
>Iruka sacudió su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. Desde luego, sabía que era obvio que Sasuke iba a ganar - Bien, siguientes... veamos. Naruto vs Kashi (el mismo muchacho que estubo en su grupo). Pasen al centro por favor - Antes de comenzar Iruka se acercó al rubio - Naruto, por favor, comportate esta vez. Es en serio - Le advirtió con seriedad, hablaba 100% en serio.<p>

Naruto bufó y desvió un poco su mirada - Si si, claro, pero si se pasa no es mi culpa - Dejó en claro, Iruka no tuvo opción mas que ceder

¿A qué se refería Iruka? Bueno, la cosa es así. La Academia ninja por su puesto enseña un estilo de Taijutsu básico, que los estudiantes practican. Muchos también son instruidos por sus padres, que les enseñan a perfeccionar sus capacidades de pelea, y en el caso de algunos otros estilos mas complejos, tecnicas, etc. Así, los estudiantes son bastante habiles para pelear, aunque a un nivel básico, y por supuesto algunos mejor que otros. Pero, como saben, estamos hablando de una Academia, es decir, no se permite irse de mano en los combates, como aclaro Iruka antes. Aunque muchos de los alumnos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para llegar a semejante extremo, aunque quisieran.  
>Ahí es donde entra nuestro ya querido Naruto. El hecho es que es alguien bastante... intenso, en ocasiones. Como dije antes, ha tenido una vida dificil y ha aprendido a defenderse. Por lo que se le hace algo complicado contenerse cuando pelea, eso sumado a que su estilo de lucha es mas... directo, por así decirlo. No es una forma de lucha que se enseñe, ni siquiera es una forma. Naruto no pelea pensando en tecnicas ni formas ni en movimientos adecuados, el solo pelea, y lo ha aprendido a hacer muy bien. Eso, sumado a que debido a ciertas condiciones, como el tener encerrada una bestia inmortal y poderosa en su interior, su fuerza y resistencia es un tanto mas eleveada que la de sus compañeros, y su actitud solo lo empeora. En resumen, si bien a nadie le agradaba Naruto, habían aprendido a la fuerza a no pasarse de la raya con él.<em><br>_

Ambos muchachos se posicionaron para empezar - Bien, ahora aprenderas a hacer las cosas bien perdedor - Le advirtió el mencionado Kashi, pero Naruto apenas si le dió importancia - Ojalá me hubiera tocado contra Sasuke, con él al menos hubiera tenido un reto digno - Bien, esa comparación hizo a Naruto molestarse en una dosis competitivamente saludable. Iruka dió la señal de inicio - Mi padre me enseño personalmente nuevos movimientos - Bueno, ya se estaba poniendo pesado, y encima se puso en una posicion de combate que a Naruto le parecía estupida - ¿Y a ti, quien te enseña jeje? - Bien, ahi se pasó de la raya lo suficiente para ganarse un hueso roto. Si, Naruto se olvidó de cualquier advertencia que Iruka le haya hecho.  
>Kashi se lanzo con seguridad al ataque haciendo una patada alta que Naruto bloqueo con su antebrazo y acto seguido llevo su pie con toda su fuerza hacia el pecho de su rival, impulsandolo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer un par de metros atrás. Con dificultad se levantó este y protestó - ¿Quien te crees perdedor?<p>

- Revisa tu ropa. Llevo mi nombre en la suela de mis zapatos - Le señalo indiferente. Esta vez incluso varios de los demás no pudieron contener una pequeña risa

Kashi atacó otra vez, ahora lanzando golpes con sus manos que Naruto pudo esquivar, hasta que uno le dio en el costado del rostro. Eufórico por su acierto, no le duró mucho ya que el rubio con una sonrisa intimidante le dió un cabezaso de lleno en el rostro que lo desorbitó por completo, luego un rodillazo en el estómago, y antes de que cayera lo estrelló él mismo con fuerza contra el suelo.  
>Iruka declaró el fin de la pelea al instante al ver que el muchacho estaba sangrando, no era un detalle muy grave, despues de todo eran ninjas, no esperaba que pelearan a las caricias. Pero los golpes de Naruto lo habían lastimado bastante, mas de lo que tenía pensado permitir en este entrenamiento. Además al día siguiente sería el exámen, y tendría muchos inconvenientes si el niño no podía presentarse por haber sido lastimado.<p>

- Dile a tu papito que te enseñe mejor tonto - Se burló despectivamente del joven casi inconsciente. Naruto vió el tiempo de la pelea, había durado 53 segundos. Con una ligera sonrisa burlona señaló a Sasuke - Hey, parece que te gané geniecito - El Uchiha dió un paso hacia adelante con seriedad, y los demás alentaron la inminente pelea.

Iruka intervino inmediatamente, haciendo uso de lo que Naruto consideraba una técnica secreta, el Jutsu de Cabeza Gigante - Suficiente. Naruto deja de causar lío. Te había dicho que no te pases! - Le reprendió con enojo. Naruto se encongió de hombros con una mirada molesta.

- No es mi culpa si es un flojito, despues de todo se supone que las peleas entre ninjas son en serio - Contestó indiferente

- Primero que nada aún no eres un ninja aún. Segundo, es una pelea entre compañeros

- Yo no tengo compañeros - Antes de que terminara, Naruto lo interrumpió con una mirada sombría. Realmente lo decia serio e Iruka ya no le dijo nada mas. No podía replicarle nada, además sabía que estaba siendo un poco injusto, después de todo Kashi se había burlado de él. Pero Iruka en realidad estaba preocupado por que este incidente repercutiera en algo contra Naruto, aunque no se lo dijo - Bueno, suficiente. Sigamos con los demás - Dejó el asunto ahí y continuaron con los pocos combates restantes.

Unos minutos después Naruto se apartó de los demás sin prestar atención a las peleas que seguían. Se sentía satisfecho de haberle dado una lección a aquel tonto, pero disfrutaba incluso mas el haber fastidiado a Sasuke.  
>Una muchacha estaba sentada alejada de los demás tambien, el rubio se acercó a ella ya que estaba algo aburrido y le habló - Hey Hinata ¿que hay? - Saludo vagamente a la chica de cabello azulado y extraños ojos blancos , que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Había terminado su combate hace un rato, saliendo victoriosa. Después de todo era de las mejores peleadoras entre los alumnos.<p>

Hinata levantó un poco la vista y le respondió - Hola Naruto - Solo dijo eso con una voz calma. La muchacha se llevaba relativamente bien con Naruto. Aunque era callada y siempre parecía estar algo deprimida era la única realmente amable con él.

El sabía que Hinata era miembro del clan Hyuga, el más importante de la Aldea. Pero tenía algunos problemas familiares según había oído, su padre era líder del clan y parecía no estar demasiado contento con ella. Su propio clan no le tenía mucha estima, así que Naruto sentía una simpatía por ella, ambos eran algo parecidos en cierto aspecto.

- Luchaste bien antes - Le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza

- Gracias, tu... también - Le intentó felicitar, pero no lo dijo demasiado segura

- Jeje si, estubo bien - Aceptó Naruto con satisfacción - Creo que tu te contienes demasiado, pudiste haberle pateado el trasero aun mas - Tenía razón, Hinata tenía cierto retraimiento a la hora de pelear, y no empleaba toda su fuerza. Era alguien un tanto insegura.

- Tal vez - Le respondió algo incómoda. Ella realmente le tenía aprecio a Naruto, pero nunca le gustaba ver cuando se comportaba demasiado agresivo, lo cual era común en él. Pero, así como ella era una de las pocas que lo trataba con gentileza, igualmente el a ella. Los demás alumnos de la clase no le tenían mucho aprecio a Hinata, por su personalidad, y por que algunos sabían que en su clan la consideraban indigna. Pero a Naruto no le importaba nada de eso, y ambos tenían eso en común.

* * *

><p>Pasemos a otro lugar. En una elevada terraza se hallaban conversando dos personas. Una de ellas era un sujeto algo excéntrico: un hombre de cabello gris peinado de forma rara y con el rostro cubierto casi por completo por una mascara, dejando solo uno de sus ojos visibles. La otra, una linda mujer de su misma edad, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y dos marcas de color púrpura en su rostro.<br>El peligris llevaba la vestimenta típica de los Ninjas de la Aldea, la mujer tenía un traje negro y una falda blanca simplemente.

- Así que, estarás ocupado a partir de ahora Kakashi - Habló la castaña con un tono amistoso, aunque burlón, y se rió levemente

El peligris, nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, dió un suspiro y respondió - Si. Creo que el Hokage se pasó esta vez - Comentó con resignación pensando en la dura tarea que tenía por delante. La mujer le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en consolación mientras sonreía, claramente estaba disfrutando con el sufrimiento de su compañero.

- Sabes que eres el indicado - Esta vez la muchacha hablo con sinceridad intentando reafirmar el ánimo de Kakashi - Además no te hagas, se que estás contento de hacerte cargo de ellos - Era verdad, y lo sabía.

Kakashi no pudo negarlo, pero aún así sabía que no sería sencillo - Son dos chicos muy complicados. Creo que Sasuke tiene mucho potencial, en cuanto a Naruto... bueno, es muy entusiasta. Pero ambos tienen grandes problemas de actitud, y no será fácil lograr que trabajen en equipo

La mujer pensaba igual que él, pero tenía confianza en que sabría solucionarlo - Creo que Naruto será capaz, si considera que vale la pena. Tu sabes como es - Le aseguró y Kakashi asintió. Si, sabían muy bien como era el rubio - Y esa otra niña Sakura, parece ser un buen balance para mantener a esos dos calmados. Si se parece a mí andarán bien - Se rió la mujer

- Esperemos que sí...

- Tu haz tu parte y todo saldrá bien - Le aseguró la mujer con confianza

* * *

><p>Volvamos con nuestro futuro héroe. Las clases habían terminado y tras un pequeño sermón personal de Iruka, donde le pidió encarecidamente mantenerse alejado de problemas hasta ser ninja al menos, y la promesa de invitarlo a comer ramen si pasaba el exámen, que acogió con gusto (solo la parte del ramen, desde luego), Naruto se dirigió hacia su casa.<br>Se alojaba en un gran y extraño edificio venido a menos en la parte alejada de la Aldea, donde habitaba sobre todo la población de bajos ingresos. Era una especie de pensión, con departamentos individuales. Había vivido allí por varios años ya, desde que salió del orfanato. Ya estaba acostumbrado a él, aunque dificilmente podria decirle hogar. Después de todo era solo él allí, y apenas tenía una sala pequeña, un baño, y una cama en lo que bajo otras circunstancias pasaría como un cuarto para ropa.  
>Como su casa no ofrecía demasiadas comodidades se la pasaba la mayor parte del día afuera, así como ahora. Había subido hasta el tejado del edificio, que era bastante alto.<p>

Una voz llamó a sus espaldas atrayendo su atención, Naruto la reconoció inmediatamente provocandole una sonrisa instantanea - Último día antes de ser un ninja - Le felicito la voz femenina

- Si, eso escuché - Respondió siguiendole el juego

La mujer se acercó quedando a su lado y le dirigió una gran y amable sonrisa - Estoy muy contenta por ti Naruto - Si, la misma que estaba con Kakashi horas antes

- Gracias Rin - Aceptó las felicitaciones - Pensé que te tardarías más está vez

Rin Nohara era una de las personas pertenecientes a esa minúscula franja de la población que no solo no odiaba a Naruto, sino que de hecho lo quería. Una Ninja Médica que visitaba al muchacho seguido y pasaba algo de tiempo con él. ¿Por qué? Había importantes razones por las cuales la mujer no le había dado la espalda_,_ pero a fin de cuentas él se había ganado su aprecio y a ella le agradaba mucho.  
>Naruto le tenía un aprecio inmenso y ,tomando en cuenta que ya tenía "esa" edad donde ya notaba la belleza de las mujeres de la cual Rin no carecía en absoluto, estaba "enamorado" de ella.<br>Pero, como mencionó antes el rubio, no estaba tan seguido en la Aldea, ya que desde hace años había dejado la vida común de los Ninjas y se había especializado en ser Doctora. Pero no solo en la Aldea, sino que se trasladaba hacia todas partes donde pudiera ser de ayuda, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera.

- Si, pero tenía que venir a ver a cierto mocosito - Se burló la mujer, sabiendo cuanto el muchacho odiaba que le dijera así. Pero eso lo hacía mas divertido - Jiji, no te enojes. A partir de mañana ya no te podré llamar así

Naruto gruño y le puso una cara de pocos amigos - Será mejor que te acuerdes he - Le advirtió. De repente Naruto cambió su expresión y no dijo nada más. Rin sabía que eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo, o lo mismo, que algo le preocupaba.

Intuitivamente llevo su mano al hombro del muchacho apretandolo gentilmente - ¿Estas un poco nervioso por mañana? - Le preguntó con afecto

Naruto puso una expresión aun mas seria, cosa que la desconcertó - Rin, si no paso esta prueba... entonces... - Se calló otra vez, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y Rin se preocupó aun mas - Entonces... Iruka-sensei no me comprara ese Ramen!

- Naruto, eres un tonto! - La mujer le golpeó la cabeza molesta - Por un momento me hiciste preocupar

Naruto comenzó a reírse, y la mujer no tuvo mas opción que seguirlo - Jajaja, lo siento

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo otro encuentro se desarrollaba en el otro extremo de la Aldea. Ahora tenemos nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba de regreso en el barrio Uchiha, el lugar donde su clan solía vivir. Ahora solo era habitado por el joven, y en verdad nadie se aventuraba a aquel lugar. Bueno, casi nadie.<p>

Sasuke sabía que aquella persona estaba esperando allí para cruzarse con él. Con fastidio revoleó sus ojos y lo llamó - ¿Qué pasa ahora Kakashi? - Cuestionó al ninja que aguardaba con calma mientras leía un pequeño libro unos metros delante de él

Al escuchar a Sasuke guardó dicho libro y levantó su manó con calma en señal de saludo - Yoho Sasuke ¿que tal todo? - Preguntó con amabilidad, pero demasiado tranquilo

- Igual que siempre - Contestó el pelinegro pasando de largo. Kakashi comenzó a seguirlo - Dime entonces ¿que sucede?

Kakashi suspiro pensando en lo difícil que era conectar con el Uchiha, pero ya lo conocía - Solo tenía algo de tiempo para matar. Decidí venir a verte antes de que te conviertas en un ninja

Sasuke se encogió de hombros - Hmpf, es solo una bandana - Respondió con indiferencia. Kakashi suspiró otra vez ¿qué acaso tenía que volver a explicarle todo? Despues de todo parece que no había logrado enderezar del todo al joven Uchiha - De acuerdo, bien, es importante - Agregó esta vez Sasuke para ahorrarse cualquier sermón que Kakashi tuviera planeado, cosa que iba a pasar.

Kakashi sonrió y le dió una palmada en la espalda - Buen chico

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche. Naruto estaba en su cama, atrapado en esa ligera barrera entre el sueño y la realidad. Había estado pensando en varias cosas y ya se había cansado mucho. Mañana sería un ninja... ¿que quería decir eso? ¿Que es ser un ninja? Se preguntaba Naruto. Iruka lo había intentado explicar muchas veces, y si, Naruto no era el mas atento de los estudiantes, pero lo había escuchado.<br>Un ninja es la fuerza que protege esta aldea, y algo de una Voluntad de Fuego que Naruto nunca entendió ¿Proteger este lugar? ¿Realmente Naruto quería hacer eso? ¿Proteger a la gente que lo desprecia, la aldea que lo rechaza? ¿proteger qué? Realmente no lo entendía, y nunca lo haría, pensaba.  
>Ahora si, ya estaba muy cansado y solo quedaba la última barrera, la mas facil de atravezar, cuando las imágenes raras que pertenecen a los sueños se empiezan a mezclar con los pensamintos. Pero para Naruto había algo mas.<br>Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía distinguir nada. Lo único que sentía era el frío suelo cubierto de una delgada capa de agua. Naruto estaba acostado en medio de la oscuridad con sus ojos abiertos - Ni se te ocurra - Advirtió, su voz resonó por todas partes. Una siniestra risa se escucho en respuesta quebrando el silencio, y un par de enormes ojos rojos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad - No estoy de humor para ti - Volvió a decir Naruto y la risa se fue apagando hasta desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en el Edifico Hokage, la unidad central de administracion de la Aldea. Ahí es donde ocurre todo el papeleo, pero ni hablemos de eso.<br>Vallamos a la oficina del Hokage, el líder de la Aldea. Este es Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer Hokage de Konoha. Para ese tiempo era un hombre bastante anciano y en otras circunstancias ya estaria retirado, pero tras la merte del Cuarto Hokage reasumió su puesto, y desde entonces continuó al mando.  
>El anciano no estaba solo, se hallaba conversando con otro hombre de una edad igual de avanzada, de aspecto poco confiable. Tenia la mitad de su cara y uno de sus brazos cubierto de vendas ¿Y que tan peligroso les parece que puede ser un viejito lisiado? Bueno, mucho. Mas si ese es Danzo Shimura.<br>Existe un grupo de ninjas que son algo así como un servicio secreto, llamados ANBU. Danzo es el líder de la división Raíz de los ANBU, los agentes secretos de los agentes secretos, por así decirlo. Es un tipo bastante espeluznante y siempre se anda en cosas raras, rodeado de secretos y proyectos misteriosos.  
>Ambos estaban conversando con seriedad, Hiruzen tenía una expresión dura que parecía indicar que no quería discutir mas lo que estaban discutiendo. Danzo por otro lado, tenía su expresión típica, impasible, sin revelar nada de lo que estubiera pensando, que por lo general no era nada bonito.<p>

- Sarutobi, el potencial de ese chico necesita ser aprovechado - Dijo Danzo, y no era la primera vez que decía aquello

Hiruzen dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le devolvió la mirada - Danzo, ya hemos acordado esto. Naruto se graduara de la Academia y pasará a formar parte de un equipo como cualquier otro ninja de esta aldea - Dejó en claro el anciano

- Solo que el no es como cualquier otro ninja de esta Aldea, Sarutobi. Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que tomar una desición respecto a el. No podemos dejar al Jinchuriki vagar libremente como si nada. Su poder será aprovechado, de una u otra manera - Palabras duras, pero aún así su tono de voz no se elevó en lo mas minimo, y su expresión permaneció igual de helada que siempre

Las palabras de Danzo eran, para pesar del Hokage, coherentes. Sarutobi no podía pensar sobre ello cegado por sus emociones personales, debía pensar como el lider de Konoha, una Aldea Ninja - Naruto es muy joven aún, ni siquiera sabe acerca del Zorro. El se convertirá en un ninja, y cuando llegué el momento sé que usará su poder para proteger la Aldea - Aseguró, pero, en el fondo había una parte de su ser que dudaba de aquellas palabras. Y Danzo lo sabía.

- Sarutobi, estás equivocado, y lo sabes. El muchacho es peligroso, dejarlo que se haga mas fuerte sin control solo nos traerá problemas en el futuro. Una desición debe tomarse

- Aun es pronto. Por ahora estará bajo el cargo de Kakashi. Estaremos atentos de su progreso - Sarutobi decidió, poniendole fin a la discusión

- De acuerdo Sarutobi, pero sabes que es solo cuestión de tiempo - Danzo le advirtió una vez más antes de irse - _Tendré que encargarme de esto _

* * *

><p>El día llegó, si. Una nueva e importante etapa comenzaba para Naruto Uzumaki ahora que oficialmente era un Ninja de la Aldea de Konoha.<br>Todos sus compañeros se hallaban celebrando con entusiasmo. El grupo entero había pasado la prueba y toda la promocion ascendio al rango de Genin, cosechando los frutos de sus esfuerzos los pasados años. Si, todos ellos estaban satisfechos y lo demostraban.  
>Pero... Naruto solo miraba la bandana en su mano. No veía sino un objeto ¿que simbolizaba eso? ¿Su compromiso, deber, responsabilidad? Nada de eso le importaba en verdad.<br>Iruka entró en el salón y comenzó a hablar al grupo - Alumnos, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Ha sido un gran honor ser su sensei estos años, y estoy seguro que todos ustedes se convertirán en grandes Ninjas que protegerán a esta Aldea con su vida - El discurso estandar de graduación, pero aún así había una emoción real para Iruka detrás de aquellas palabras. Aunque el sabía que algunos de ellos llegarían mas lejos que otros. Pero lo que en el fondo le preocupaba mas era uno de sus estudiantes, el mas revoltoso y problematico de ellos - Bueno, recuerden que en dos horas deben presentarse aquí nuevamente para que se les asignen sus equipos. Vallan a celebrar ahora, pero recuerden no llegar tarde - Les recordó a los ahora Ninjas.  
>El grupo entero salió de la Academia, todos estaban siendo esperados por sus padres, madres o ambos. Palabras de afecto, felicitaciones y orgullo sonaban en coro.<br>Naruto se separó de la ruidosa multitud, reclinandose contra el pie de un árbol y cerrando sus ojos un momento. Algunas de las voces ahora dirigían palabras enfocadas en él - Es ese niño - Dijo una mujer sigilosamente - Si, ese chico. No puedo creer que lo hallan dejado pasar - Replicó otra igualmente, con una mirada de evidente disgusto - Deberían tenerlo mejor controlado - Intervinó un hombre - Ese salvaje atacó a mi hijo ayer, casi hace que no pueda dar su exámen - Agregó un adulto con rabia.  
>Naruto podía oir los susurros, sabía que hablaban de él. Siempre lo hacían, y los idiotas seguro creían que no lo sabía. Pero no le importaba ya nada de eso.<p>

- Naruto, felicitaciones - Una voz lo felicitó con calma - Pasaste, después de todo

- ¿Tanto te sorprende Kakashi? - Replicó el rubio con indiferencia, apenas abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver al perezoso Jonin de pie frente a él

- Jeje, creí que tal vez no te lo tomarías muy en serio - Admitió Kakashi refregandose la cabeza

- ¿Y quien dijo que sí? - Contestó sin importancia el rubio nuevamente, arrancandole un suspiro al peligris. Esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba

- Entonces no te mereces ese Ramen - Intervinó una nueva voz

- Eso si que no! - Naruto se puso de pie rapidamente - Pase el exámen, un trato es un trato Rin

- Si, lo sé - Aseguró la mujer riendo

- _Ya veo... creo que estaba mas enfocado en ganar ese Ramen que en pasar la prueba_ - Pensó Kakashi con frustrasión - Si, sera mas dificil de lo que pensé

- Este día es lo máximo, doble Ramen gratis - Exclamó Naruto

- ¿Y ser un Ninja también cuenta no? - Agregó Rin

- He? Si, no está mal tampoco - Respondió Naruto sin importancia, encogiéndose de hombros

- Bueno, te lo encargo Rin - Se despidió Kakashi y fue hacia donde estaba Sasuke

- Vamos Naruto, pero recuerda que tienes que volver luego para conocer a tu equipo - Le recordó Rin

- Si, lo que sea

* * *

><p>De nuevo en la Academia, dos horas mas tarde...<br>Iruka estaba al frente del salón con una lista leyendo en voz alta - Bien, veamos, Equipo 1 - La asignación de equipos había comenzado. Los Ninjas eran asignados en grupos de tres a cargo de un sensei Jonin para realizar distintas misiones.  
>Naruto estaba pensando ¿con quienes odiaría menos quedar? Hinata estaría bien, se llevaban bien. Sakura tampoco sería lo peor, le gustaba un poco y además no era tan insoportable como otrás. Shikamaru Nara, tampoco sería lo peor, el chico era un vago y perezoso, así que no decía ni hacia mucho, no le molestaría.<br>Mientras, las Kunoichis tenían sus dedos cruzados, implorandole a la deidad que fuese que les tocara formar parte del mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha. Y todos esperando que no les tocara con Naruto - Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha - El pelinegro puso atención - Sakura Haruno - La pelirosa desató una fiesta en su cabeza - Y... Naruto Uzumaki - El rubio golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente, de todos le había tocado con el geniecito - Y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake - Ahora Sasuke acompañaba a su propio ritmo con su cabeza los golpes de Naruto ¿Por que Kakashi justamente?  
>Iruka terminó la lista y se retiró indicandoles a los demás esperar por sus respectivos sensei. Tras unos momentos la mayoria de los equipos ya habían desaparecido. Solo quedaban el 7, compuesto por los ya mencionados. El 8, formado por Hinata, Kiba y un chico raro de nombre Shino, y el 10, compuesto por Shikamaru, un Genin regordete llamado Choji, e Ino, quien estaba llevando a cabo un duelo a muerte de miradas contra Sakura, ya que todas las muchachas padecían el sindrome de Sasuke.<br>El equipo 10 fue recogido por un Jonin llamado Asuma. Unos momentos después una mujer llegó para buscar al equipo 8, Naruto se despidió de Hinata deseandole suerte y diciendo que se verían por ahí.  
>Ahora solo quedaban los tres miembros del equipo 7, y por alguna razon el ambiente estaba inusualmente tenso. Sakura estaba conforme, especialmente por haberle tocado junto a Sasuke.<p>

La pelirosa decidió romper el silencio - Bueno, parece que a partir de ahora seremos un equipo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien - Habló con amabilidad, intentando calmar los ánimos. Sasuke continuaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados, y Naruto estaba apoyado contra una pared de brazos cruzados, ninguno dijo nada - Hmm ¿el sensei se está tardando un poco no? - Volvió a hablar, algo incómoda

- Y se tardará aun mas - Hablo Naruto ahora con fastidio - Daré un paseo, si acaso se aparece antes de que vuelva llamenme - Se dirigió a la puerta

Sakura se interpuso, deteniendole el paso - Naruto, esperaremos aquí al sensei. No te puedes ir - Le aseguró con fuerza

- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso me lo impedirás? - Naruto le preguntó sin importancia, pero con una cierta seriedad que no pasó desapercibida

- Mira Naruto, ahora somos un equipo. Así que es mejor que dejes de actuar como un cretino, al menos cuando estemos en deber ¿de acuerdo? - Naruto no se esperaba que Sakura se le enfrentara así, y la miro seriamente. Sasuke pensó si el rubio realmente lo llevaría tan lejos como para atacar a la muchacha, y se puso atento por si acaso

- Jaja, de acuerdo Sakura - Se rió Naruto despreocupadamente. Sakura, que se había puesto algo tensa inconscientemente se relajo, una parte de ella esperaba alguna reacción violenta por parte del rubio - Pero ya debes saber que no puedo prometerte eso. Seré bueno por esta vez - Le aseguró y Sakura dió un suspiro, pensando que era mejor que nada - Así que, ahora seremos mejores amigos he? - Comentó con sarcasmo el rubio retornando a su posición

La puerta se abrió y cierto sensei Jonin entro al fin. Kakashi contempló un momento a su ahora equipo - Buenos días. Parece que a partir de ahora estamos atrapados unos con otros, así que intentemos que sea lo menos desagradable posible - Dijo con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, Sakura se quedó mirándolo con fastidio - Bien, siganme - Kakashi los llevo al techo de la Academia - Bien ¿que tal si nos presentamos para romper el hielo? Digan sus gustos, pasatiempos, sueños metas, esas cosas- Propuso desinteresadamente

- Uhmm ¿que tal si va usted primero? - Le pidió Sakura con desconfianza

- ¿Yo? Bueno... Soy Hatake Kakashi, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y muchas que no, mis sueños para el futuro... nunca pensé en eso... ha! tengo varios pasatiempos - Los tres Genin lo miraron antipaticamente - Bien, pasemos a ustedes. Tu, la chiquilla chillona - Señalo a Sakura

- Mjm, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, no "chiquilla chillona". Me gusta leer y aprender sobre varias cosas, no me gusta la gente que no se toma en serio sus responsabilidades - Esto lo dijo dándole una mirada directa a Kakashi - Mi meta es demostrar a todos que cualquiera puede ser un buen Ninja si se esfuerza lo suficiente, y por eso quiero ser una gran Kunoichi. Mis pasatiempos... no sé, leer

- _Bien, esta niña será un buen balance para estos dos._ Bien, veamos ahora tu, el muchachito con cara de pocos amigos - Indicó Kakashi señalando a Sasuke

- Kakashi ¿en serio es necesario esto? - Pregunto Sasuke con fastidió

- Mjm, dejame ayudarte. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke suspiró con fastidio y comenzó - Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Hay pocas cosas que me gustan, y me disgustan las personas que no se toman en serio sus vidas. Mi objetivo es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona - Agregó con extrema seriedad

- Bueno, vamos contigo entonces - Kakashi se apresuró a señalar a Naruto

- Jeje, lo mejor para el final verdad? - Los demás negaron con la cabeza - Como saben, soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el Ramen, sobre todo cuando es gratis, no me gusta... - Se lo pensó un momento ¿la gente? ¿esta Aldea? ¿mi vida? - Nada es tan importante para disgustarme. Mi sueño... - Ahora si que se quedó completamente mudo, incluso sus compañeros y Kakashi se extrañaron al ver su mirada perdida. Naruto nunca había pensado en eso ¿cual era su sueño? Bueno, para ser justos, si lo había pensado, muchas veces. Pero nada de lo que soñaba era posible, ninguno de sus sueños se iban a cumplir. ¿Tener una familia? Eso no iba a pasar, no había un padre ni una madre... ¿que esa cosa no estuviera en su cuerpo? El Zorro no iba a desaparecer, y la gente lo seguiría odiando por eso. ¿Ser reconocido y que dejen de odiarlo? Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero ¿por que tenia que esforzarse por aquello? No le interesaba probarle nada a esa gente, podían odiarlo todo lo que quisieran. Jamás gastaría su tiempo en demostrarles nada, no era su problema - Mi sueño... - Dijo una vez más. No sabía cual podía ser, pero lo descubriría. Tendría un sueño, y sería uno grandioso - No lo sé, pero solo esperen, por que será espectacular! - Aseguró con una sonrisa y alzando su puño. Kakashi sonrió ante sus palabras, Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, y Sasuke incluso rió levemente. Si, sea cual fuera su sueño sería digno de la talla de Naruto Uzumaki - Mi pasatiempo es hacer lío - Agregó con una sonrisa, los demás negaron con su cabeza.


End file.
